TCTNGThree Stars in the Night
by William Raymer
Summary: Part 2 of TEAM CHIPMUNK THE NEXT GENERATION VS. STAR TREK OMEGA FORCE: The search begins!
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

By William "Blissey" Raymer

Part Two of

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force_

_Star Trek: Omega Force_ Elements

Based on _Star Trek_

Created by Gene Roddenberry

I may own the basic scenario and the majority of the characters that appear in this story, yet there are some characters that I do not own.

Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Lilo (Pelekai-)Jameson, Reuben (Experiment 625) and Gantu are owned by Disney Enterprises, Inc.

Optimus Prime, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Galvatron and Starscream are owned by Hasbro Toys, Inc., under license from Takara Co., Ltd.

All _Super Sentai_ franchise terminologies used in this story are owned by Toei Co., Ltd.

All _Star Trek_ franchise terminologies used in this story are owned by CBS Studios, Inc.

BOOK ONE

_This section runs concurrent to the events depicted in _Star Trek: Omega Force, Episode 2: "Some Other World,"_ but the events herein are told from TCTNG's point of view._

CHAPTER ONE

A new day dawned over the San Fernando Valley, as work continued at the landing site of the sentient spaceship _S.S. Ponyo_.

Ten tractor trailers and their crews drove up to the silver spaceship in order to off-load their cargo: the set pieces, costumes, instruments and other materials for "Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation & Hannah Montana-'Return to Destiny Galactic Tour 2028.'"

On the Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Stargazer "Star" Seville let her thoughts wander to a small gold, pink diamond and ruby ring on her finger.

Elsewhere on the Bridge, the man who gave her that ring—her fiancé, Jonathan "Jon" Stoppable—was coordinating with the loading bays taking care of their cargo.

"Star?" a voice called out. Star looked over and saw Padmé Goof and her fiancé, Eli DiNozzo.

"Star, Eli and I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement," Padmé said. Eli nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, Padmé. You too, Eli," Star said. "Where's Zeo?" Eli said. "He's supposed to be on duty this morning." "Yeah, and Kyla's missing, too," Padmé added.

"I let them take the day off," Star said. "Seeing as they are _boojibu_s now, they need to celebrate, too."

In his quarters, Zeo Pelekai and his _boojibu_ (girlfriend or lover), Kyla Bolton, laid gasping for breath after an intense make-out session.

"I didn't think you'd taste so good in the waking world," Kyla said between gulps of air. "You too," Zeo said, himself nearly out of breath.

"Kyla, I was afraid that you would say no," Zeo said. "You didn't need to worry, Zeo," Kyla said. "You are so cute, I couldn't resist you."

"And you're so _kweesta_ (Turoan for the F-word) hot that any man would be full of _blitznak_ to refuse you," Zeo said.

"Zeo, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Kyla said. "And I mean every single word of it," Zeo said.

Zeo and Kyla locked in another passionate kiss as their nascent romance continued to solidify.

Suddenly, Red Alert sirens began to blare. Star's voice came on over all of the _Ponyo_'s audio pickups. "_Red Alert! All crews to battle stations! This is not a drill!_"

Zeo and Kyla broke their embrace and ran out of Zeo's quarters.

On the Bridge, Jon turned to Star. "All stations confirm Red Alert, Star," he said. "Good. Helm, take us up," Star said.

"Yes, Star," Carla Witwicky said. The Bridge doors slid open, revealing Kyla and Zeo.

"Star, what's going on?" Zeo asked. "We received a distress call from an U.G.F. diplomatic transport in Sector 617," Star said. "We're going to go investigate and assist."

"We are at Configuration Beta, Star," Jonathan Archer said. "All weapons and defensive systems are at full readiness. Cloaking device is standing by."

"Very well," Star said as Zeo assumed the Helm console from Carla. "Zeo, set course for Sector 617, maximum speed. Engage!"

Zeo slid the engine enable levers forward. The pinpricks of stars stretched into rainbow lines on the view-screen as the _Ponyo_ entered hyperspace.

An hour later, the _Ponyo_ exited hyperspace and only saw an unknown vessel. "Unknown vessel, this is the U.G.F.-registered civilian defense vessel _S.S. Ponyo_, Captain Stargazer Seville commanding," Star said. "You have attacked a diplomatic transport without provocation. Stand to and prepare to be boarded."

The image on the view-screen switched from an external view of the unknown ship to, Star assumed, the command center of that vessel.

"_I am Captain Adrian Dorsey of the Federation Starship_ Yagami," the vessel's captain said. "_It is Federation policy to not attack an unarmed vessel without cause, Captain Seville._"

"Captain Dorsey, no starship of your name and design exist in the Federation," Star said. "_Not in_ our _Federation, anyway,_" a familiar voice said.

Star watched as the face of Ambassador Lilo Jameson crossed into the range of the _Yagami_'s sensors. "Ambassador Jameson! Are you all right?" Star said. "_Yeah, Star, I am,_" Lilo said. "_Star, the_ Yagami _and her crew come from a dimension other than our own. Captain Dorsey?"_

"_Captain Seville, I'd like to invite you and a couple of your people to come aboard for a tour, so you can see the_ Yagami _for yourselves,_" Dorsey said.

"We'll be glad to take you up on your offer, Captain Dorsey," Star said. "Jon, take command. Kyla, Zeo, with me."

Kyla and Zeo stood from their stations and followed Star off the Bridge.

Moments later, Star, Zeo and Kyla disappeared in the sparkle of _Ponyo_ teleport energy…and resolved in a strange but somewhat familiar room.

"Captain Seville, welcome aboard," the man said. "I am Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali, first officer. With me is our helmswoman, Lieutenant Irina Nielsen."

Batali gestured to a blond-haired woman standing next to him. "Who are your colleagues?" Nielsen said.

Star gestured, first to Kyla, then to Zeo. "These are Kyla Bolton and Zeo Pelekai, nephew of your guest, Ambassador Jameson," she said.

Batali turned to Zeo. "How can you be the Ambassador's nephew? You're not even a human being," he said.

"It is a long story, Commander," Zeo said. "It would be easier to explain by interfacing with the _Ponyo_'s data banks."

Batali turned to Star. "With your permission, of course, Captain," he said.

"Zeo, remain with me," Star said. "Kyla, return to the ship and tell Jon the situation."

"Yes, Star," Kyla said. She leaned in to kiss Zeo, then stepped back onto the platform.

"Send Ms. Bolton back to the _Ponyo_, Ensign," Batali said. "Aye, sir," the operator said. "Energize," Nielsen said. Kyla dissolved in the blue and silver shower of the _Yagami_'s own matter-transport beam.

"This way, Captain," Batali said, gesturing for Nielsen to join him in escorting Star and Zeo out of the transporter room.

In his office just off of the _Yagami_'s Bridge, Captain Adrian Dorsey was reading a report on their transit to Star's dimension.

Suddenly, a chime sounded which caused him to interrupt his work. "Come in," he said.

The doors slid open, revealing Batali, Nielsen, Star and Zeo. "Thank you, Commander and Lieutenant. Dismissed," Adrian said.

Batali and Nielsen nodded as the doors closed in front of them. Then, Dorsey turned his attention to Star and Zeo.

"Captain Seville, Mr. Pelekai, I am sure that you two have a lot of questions," Dorsey said, gesturing for Star and Zeo to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"First, who are we, and how did we end up in your dimension?" Dorsey said. "Well, we were en route back to our home port from a diplomatic mission to a planet called Romulus, when a malfunction in our propulsion systems created a wormhole that brought us…here. We received a distress call, which led us to come upon an unknown vessel which was attacking Ambassador Jameson's vessel."

"Do you have any records which show that unknown vessel?" Star asked.

Dorsey tapped some controls on the desk, then swung a monitor around so that Star and Zeo could see the images on it.

Star found the ship that attacked Lilo's transport dreadfully familiar. "Decepticons!" she spat out in disgust.

"What are Decepticons?" Dorsey asked. "_Captain, this is Commander Batali. Interface with the _Ponyo_'s data core is now complete_," Batali reported.

"May I?" Star asked. "By all means," Dorsey said. Star tapped a button on the monitor. "Computer, initiate link-up between this terminal and _S.S. Ponyo_ computer system Beta-47," she said.

"_Linkup established,_" the _Yagami_'s computer said. Star swung the monitor back around to face Adrian.

On Dorsey's monitor, a file played which consisted of archival footage stretching all the way back to the original Team Chipmunk's battle against Unicron and Thrax, culminating in TCTNG's rescue of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana.

"The Decepticons, as you can see, are a group of evil, sentient, transforming robots," Star said. "Their rivals, the Autobots, are our allies."

"_Captain Dorsey, to the Bridge, please,_" Nielsen said. "On our way, Irina," Dorsey said. Adrian tapped a control on his desk to turn off the monitor, then gestured for Star and Zeo to follow him onto the Bridge.

"Report, Mr. Selev," Dorsey said as he approached the command chair.

A blue-skinned humanoid with antennae extending from his head reported from a console on the other side of the room.

"Captain, a vessel matching configuration with Ambassador Jameson's vessel is approaching at the equivalent of Warp 6," Selev said.

"On screen," Batali said. The ship in question came out of what Star would call "hyperspace" in a shower of rainbow light.

A beeping sounded from a panel at the front of the Bridge. "The vessel is hailing, Captain," the pointy-eared female at the panel said.

"On screen," Adrian said. Star smiled when she saw the ship's captain. "_This is Captain Reuben Jookiba of the U.G.F. starship _Enterprise-A," he said. "_Please identify yourselves._"

"I am Captain Adrian Dorsey of the _U.S.S. Yagami_, representing the United Federation of Planets," Dorsey said. "Captain Jookiba, rest assured that Ambassador Jameson is safe and sound."

"_I'll be the judge of that, Captain Dorsey,_" Reuben said. "_Now, to my second question: what is your business in this sector?_"

"A malfunction in our propulsion systems caused us to fall into a wormhole, which transferred us from our home dimension to this one," Dorsey responded.

The Bridge doors slid open, reveling Lilo. "I'm all right, Reuben," she said. "My transport was attacked by the Decepticons, but the _Yagami_ was able to rescue us before it blew."

"_I see,_" Reuben said. "_Captain Dorsey, it appears that I owe you an apology. You helped to rescue one of our most valued ambassadors…_"

A smile creased Reuben's face. "…_and a very close friend,_" he finished. "_If there is anything I or anyone in the U.G.F. can do to assist you, please tell me._"

"We need to put in for repairs to damages suffered in our transit here and the attack by the Decepticons," Dorsey said.

"From what I've been able to see of her, the _Yagami_'s technology is directly identical to U.G.F. standard," Star said. "We could dock her at the nearest U.G.F. facility and fix her with ease."

"_I will consult U.G.F. Central Command and request further instructions,_" Reuben said. "_Until then, we shall remain here and wait._"

"Sounds fine to me, Captain," Dorsey said. "_Star, as captain of the _Ponyo_ and the first to encounter the _Yagami_, you are bound by U.G.F. regulations to file a report as well,_" Reuben said.

"Zeo and I were about to return to the _Ponyo_ right now to do just that, Reuben," Star said.

"In fact, we can beam you back to the _Ponyo_ directly from here," Adrian said as Reuben signed off and the view-screen image reverted to the exteriors of the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-A_.

Dorsey gestured for Star and Zeo to stand in front of the view-screen. "Mr. T'Vara, send Captain Seville and Mr. Pelekai back to the Bridge of the _Ponyo_," he commanded.

"Aye, sir," T'Vara said. Star and Zeo dissolved in Starfleet transporter energy. "Now, we wait," Dorsey said.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

Chapter 2

A few hours later, Reuben was in his office just off of the _Enterprise-A_'s Bridge, when a voice came on the comm.

"_Captain__Reuben,__we__are__receiving__a__message__from__Central__Command.__It__'__s__the__Chief__of__Staff__himself,_" the voice said.

"Put it through in here, Ensign," Reuben said. "_Aye,__sir,_" the officer said.

A holographic projector built into the desk flared into life, revealing Admiral Gantu, the Galactic Armada's chief of staff.

"Admiral, it is good to see you again," Reuben said. "_Same__here,__625,_" Gantu said.

"So, you've read our reports, then," Reuben said. "_I__have,_" Gantu said. "_I__concur__with__yours__and__Captain__Seville__'__s__reports__about__the_Yagami_.__You__and__the_Ponyo_can__escort__the_Yagami_to__Earth__Spacedock__for__repairs__and__any__other__assistance__that__they__may__require._"

"Understood," Reuben said. "_See__you__when__you__return__to__Turo,__625,_" Gantu said. "_Gantu,__out._"

The projector shut off as Reuben stood from behind his desk and made his way out to the Bridge. "Ensign, hail the _Yagami_," he said. "Aye, sir," the officer said.

On the _Yagami_'s Bridge, Batali was in the command chair when T'Vara reported, "The _Enterprise-A_ is hailing, Commander."

"On screen," Batali said. Reuben appeared on the _Yagami_'s viewscreen. "_Commander__Batali,__the__word__is__given_," he said. "_Our__nearest__Spacedock__is__in__orbit__of__Earth._"

"So, if we set course for what our Federation would call 'Sector 001,' then we'd get to your facilities?" Batali said. "_Exactly,__" _Reuben said.

"Then, take the lead, Captain," Batali said. "This _is_ your territory, after all. Mr. Nielsen, coordinate with the _Enterprise-A_'s helmsman. Match them, move for move."

"Aye, sir," Nielsen said. "See you at Earth, Captain," Batali said to Reuben. "_Until__then,__Commander,_" Reuben said before the _Yagami_'s view-screen reverted to the exteriors of the _Ponyo_ and the _Enterprise-A_. "_Enterprise-A_ and _Ponyo_ report ready for transit," Nielsen said. "They say they will travel at Warp 5, as we measure it."

"Then, take us to Warp 5," Batali said. "Engage." The stars stretched into rainbow lines as they activated their FTL drive.

Aboard the _Ponyo_, Star smiled as, on her displays, the _Enterprise-A_ pulled alongside, with the _Yagami_ taking position 5,000 kilometers behind them. "We should arrive back at Earth in 3 hours, 17 minutes at present speeds," Zeo said.

"Fine," Star said. "Sorry about your day off, Zeo." "It's all right, Star," Zeo said as he turned away from the Helm.

"We have plenty time to celebrate becoming _boojibu_s," Kyla added. "So, we can safely focus on our duties and keep our personal time just that."

"Well said, Ky," Jon said. "Thanks, Jon," Kyla said. "Congratulations to you, as well."

"Thanks, Kyla," Star said. "Max, may I ask you a question?" "_Of__course,__Star,_" Max said. "_Ask__away._"

"Is the name we chose for you as a U.G.F.-registered vessel acceptable?" Star asked.

"_Very__much__so_," Max said. "_Are__you__familiar__with__the__data__file__in__my__memory,__coded__as__WR-1734?_"

Zeo smiled as he recognized the code number. "The _Chipmunk__Tour__Saga_Closing Ceremony Special!" he said.

"_Exactly,__Zeo,_" Max said. "_William__Raymer,__the__man__who__brought__us__together,__remarked__to__me__that_Ponyo_is__the__name__of__his__favourite__movie.__I__remarked__to__Bill__that__the__name__was__nice,__and__that__I__had__hoped__to__use__it__in__some__way__some__day._"

Star turned to Jon. "Jon, didn't you say that William Raymer gave your parents these?" she asked, gesturing to the earrings she wore. "Yeah," Jon said.

"_Just__remember__to__keep__calling_me _'__Max,__'_" Max continued. "_Because,__Ponyo_ is_a__girl__'__s__name__after__all.__"_

Star chuckled. "I'll try to remember that, Max," she said.

A few hours later, the _Ponyo___ and the _Enterprise-A_ came out of hyperspace, followed close behind by the _Yagami_.

"_United__Galactic__Federation__Earth__Spacedock__Approach__Control,__this__is__the__United__Federation__of__Planets__Starship_ Yagami_,__ready__to__initiate__docking__procedures_," T'Vara said.

"_U.F.P.__Starship_Yagami_is__cleared__to__dock,_" the controller said.

On board the _Ponyo_, Star watched and listened as the _Yagami_ went through the procedures.

As it did, a pleasantly-familiar craft came out of hyperspace. "It's the _Ark_!" Hannah McGee shouted.

And indeed, the Autobot flagship flashed its running lights in a Morse code pattern that translated to "friendly."

"_Autobot__flagship_Ark_is__cleared__to__dock__at__Bay__7,_" the docking controller said.

Hannah heard a beeping from her communications panel. "The _Ark_ is hailing, Star," she said. "On the holo-com, Hannah," Star said.

A holographic projector at the front of the Bridge flared into life, revealing the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. "_Stargazer,__we__heard__about__the__attack__on__Ambassador__Jameson__'__s__vessel_," he said. "_Is__she__all__right?_"

"She is, Optimus," Star said. "She was rescued by a vessel from another dimension, ruled by a group called the United Federation of Planets."

"_Did__you__or__the__visitors__find__out__who__attacked__the__Ambassador__'__s__vessel?_" Optimus asked. "Yes, the visitors found out who attacked Lilo," Jon said as he joined Star at center Bridge.

"_And_?" Optimus asked. "Decepticons," Star said. "_I__see,_" Optimus said. "_Will__I__get__to__meet__these__visitors?_"

"The _Yagami_ has completed docking procedures, Star," Carla reported from OPS. "You will soon, Prime," Star said. "See you back at the beach house. Seville, out."

An hour later, an Autobot shuttle landed in the docking bay underneath the beach house in Malibu that TCTNG uses as a base.

The Autobot shuttle's embarkation hatch opened, revealing Optimus Prime. He had enabled his upgrade that the wizard Zordon and Star's namesake had created to allow Cybertronian life forms to live and work in the human world.

"Hello, Star," Optimus said. He then noticed the people standing with Star and Jon. "Who are these people?"

"Optimus Prime, may I introduce Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Batali and Lieutenants Irina Nielsen, Selevra ch'Vasnr and T'Vara. They represent the _U.S.S.____Yagami_ of the United Federation of Planets. Commander, Lieutenants, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Star introduced.

"You don't look like a robot," Batali said. "That is because I have activated an upgrade to my internal circuitry that allows myself and others of my species to live and work in your world, Commander Batali," Optimus said.

"I see," Batali said. "Let me show you to your guest quarters," Star said. Batali, Nielsen, Selev and T'Vara followed Star and Jon into a nearby elevator car. "Level 3," Star said. The doors slid closed.

"This is quite a facility you have here, Captain," Batali said. "Thank you, Nicholas," Star said. "It is a hybrid of U.G.F., Cybertronian and Trimaxion technologies."

"Trimaxion? What is that?" Nielsen said. "Based on a comparison of the _Yagami_'s and the _Ponyo_'s records, I can tell you that Trimax is a planet in a region of our galaxy that your Federation would call the Delta Quadrant," Star said. "In 1979—at least, _our_ 1979—another ship like the _Ponyo_ took a human boy back there for research and returned him seven years later."

"Your dimension is most illogical," T'Vara said. "And the best is yet to come," Star said.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing Carter Evans and his girlfriend, Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart. They were locked in a tight embrace and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Batali and Nielsen blushed, T'Vara cocked an eyebrow, Selev didn't respond, while both Star and Jon cleared their throats.

Carter and Miley broke their embrace and looked at the people in the elevator car with sheepish grins.

"Uh, how long were you standing there, Star?" Miley asked. "Long enough," Star said. "Miley, Carter, I know you two are in love, but take this word of advice: 'Too much of anything…'"

Nielsen finished: "'…even love, isn't necessarily a good thing.'"

Star turned to look at Nielsen. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"One of Starfleet's greatest officers, Captain James T. Kirk, once said that to one of his officers," Nielsen said as Miley and Carter moved off.

"About tribbles," Star said. "Exactly," Nielsen said. "You've read our records from the interface already?"

"I can't say how, but it's a talent I've always had," Star said. "It's helped me in my music career."

"You're a musician?" Batali said. "Everyone on the crew of the _Ponyo_ is a musician," Star said. "We even have a band."

"Can you show me a performance?" Nielsen asked. "Once you settle into your rooms, ask the computer for _SS____Ponyo_ data file Beta-837," Jon said. "That will play you the concert we did last night."

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," T'Vara said. "I am sure that it will be…fascinating."

"Don't mind T'Vara, Mr. Stoppable," Selev said. "While Vulcans have emotions as you and I do, they choose to suppress them."

"It's you culture, your way of life, T'Vara," Jon said. "I understand."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

Chapter 3

The next morning, the _Yagami_ away team briefly returned to their vessel to begin repairs. Meanwhile, in his room, Carter and Miley were talking.

"Carter, there is something I think you should know," Miley said. "Before I was taken by the Decepticons, I was intending to reveal my true identity."

"You were?" Carter asked. "Yes," Miley said. "The day I was taken, I was to perform on _The__Tonight__Show_, but…" Miley lowered her head.

"I see," Carter said. "And now that you're back?" "I'll reveal my identity, but not right now," Miley said. "There are some things that need to be taken care of first."

"And what are those things?" Carter asked. "I can't tell you," Miley said. "Carter, you're my boyfriend, and I do love you, but this is something I must do on my own."

Miley kissed Carter, then stood from his bed and left his room. Carter sat silently for a moment then tapped a control on his bedside table. "Max, do you have all of Miley Stewart's physical measurements on file?" he asked.

"_Yes,__I__do,_" Max said. "Then, here's what I want you to do," Carter said.

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Yagami_, Zeo and Kyla were assisting the _Yagami_'s chief engineer, Commander Io Shinoda, in repairs to the _Yagami_'s propulsion systems.

"Star's analysis was spot-on," Kyla said. "The _Yagami_'s systems are exactly like those the U.G.F. employs."

"No doubt we'll have the _Yagami_ back home in no time, Commander Shinoda," Zeo said in agreement.

"Mr. Pelekai, Ms. Bolton, you two are quite good at engineering,"Shinoda said.

"Thank you, Commander," Zeo said. "Kyla and I are co-chief engineers of the _Ponyo_, while I assist our band's chief technologist in matters with which she has no experience."

"And he does quite well, I must say," Kyla said before she kissed Zeo.

Back in the underground compound, Star stood outside of the suite of guest quarters occupied by Lieutenant Nielsen. She tapped the door chime control.

"_Who__is__it?_" Nielsen asked. "It's Star_,_" Star said. "_Come__in,__Star_," Nielsen said. The door slid open, revealing Nielsen, watching the tail end of the concert. "How was the concert?" Star asked.

"Wonderful," Nielsen said. "One question, though." "And that is?" Star asked as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Can I meet Hannah Montana?" Nielsen asked. "You already have," Star said. "What do you mean?" Nielsen asked.

Before Star could respond, Max's voice came on the P.A. "_Star,__the_Yagami_is__signaling._"

Star and Nielsen turned to face a nearby display screen. "Put them through," Star said.

The monitor switched on, revealing Captain Dorsey and a human female in a Starfleet science officer's uniform. "_Captain__Seville,__this__is__Lieutenant__Amelia__Pacitti,__our__chief__science__officer,_" Dorsey said. "_She__has__a__report__we__think__you__and__your__colleagues__should__see._"

"Max, patch the current transmission through to all TCTNG personnel, Theta-7 priority," Star said. "_Compliance_," Max said. "_All__personnel__are__receiving._"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Star said. "_Yes,__Captain,_" Pacitti said. "_We__have__detected__five__energy__signatures__at__various__points__in__the__Sol__System__and__surrounding__areas.__We__have__transmitted__the__coordinates__of__the__signature__closest__to__your__present__position__to__the_Ponyo_,__so__you__can__track__it__down._"

"_This__is__Majel__Goof,__" __the_ next speaker said. "_Why__have__you__informed__us__of__these__signatures,__Lieutenant__Pacitti?_"

"_We__have__detected__similar__energy__signatures__in__at__least__three__of__your__people,__Ms.__Goof,_" Pacitti said. "_Their__signatures__and__these__new__signatures__could__be__related._"

"_They__'__re__Ranger__energy__signatures!__" _Carter said_ "__Affirmative,__Carter,_" Max said. "_My__Ranger__Power__Database__notes__these__signatures__as__belonging__to_Kaizoku Sentai Goukaiger_,__the__Ranger__team__operating__in__Universe__S35-Gamma_."

"Max, where is the nearest energy trace located?" Star asked. A map window opened on the monitor screen, zoomed in on… "Crowley Corners, Tennessee?" Nielsen said, confusedly. "Where is that?"

"_That__'__s__where__Miley__went!_" Carter said. "_We__need__to__go__there!__She__could__be__in__danger__if__someone__tries__to__find__it!_"

Dorsey nodded. "_Commander__Batali,__are__you__listening?_" he said. "_I__am,__Captain_," Batali said. "_You__and__the__rest__of__your__away__team__will__work__with__the__crew__of__the_Ponyo_in__order__to__investigate__these__traces_," Adrian said. "_I__am__also__sending__Lieutenant__Pacitti__to__join__you.__You__will__obey__Captain__Seville__'__s__commands__at__all__times.__Am__I__understood?_"

"Aye, sir," Nielsen, Batali and Pacitti said. "_Then,__pack__your__gear,__Mr.__Pacitti_," Dorsey said. "_We__'__ll__beam__you__down__in__fifteen__minutes._"

Pacitti nodded then left the _Yagami_'s Bridge. "_We__'__ll__keep__in__touch,__Stargazer.__Dorsey,__out._" The image of Dorsey on the Bridge of the _Yagami_ was replaced by the United Galactic Federation seal.

Star looked at Nielsen. "Let's get to the _Ponyo_," she said. "Right," Nielsen said. Star tapped a few keys on a nearby monitor then followed Nielsen out of her quarters.

On the Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Star sat in the command chair as the _Yagami_ away team joined the crew of the _Ponyo_ at the various stations.

"Everyone, with members of our family working with our new friends on the _Yagami_, they have seen fit to lend us a few of their people. They have been ordered to work with us as we search for the Goukaiger energy traces. Mr. Nielsen, take us up," Star ordered.

"Aye, sir," Nielsen said. On the _Ponyo_'s view-screen, the underground docking bay and the ocean quickly receded. "We are free and clear to navigate," Nielsen reported.

"Set course for Crowley Corners, Tennessee, ¼ impulse power," Star said. "Aye, sir," Nielsen said.

The _Ponyo_ sailed away from her home.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

BOOK TWO

Chapter 4

As the _Ponyo_ approached the outskirts of Crowley Corners, Tennessee, Pacitti reported from her console, "Captain Seville, I am picking up the locator beacon of _TGB-_class Shuttle Gamma-994."

"That's the shuttle that Miley Stewart checked out," T'Vara reported from OPS. "I am also picking up a minute Ranger energy trace in the same location," Pacitti added.

"Mr. Batali, Mr. Pacitti, Hannah, John, go and investigate," Star said. "Mr. Nielsen, take us in for landing."

"Aye, sir," the Starfleet officers said, while Hannah McGee and Jonathan Archer simply nodded.

"Star to Land Vehicle Deployment Bay. Rodimus, stand by for action," Star said. "_Understood_," a voice said.

In the _Ponyo_'s land vehicle deployment bay, Batali, Pacitti, Hannah and Jonathan watched as the Autobot warrior Rodimus deactivated his upgrade and transformed from his robot form into his vehicle form.

"_Get __in_," Rodimus said. "_I __have __the __coordinates __for __Miley__'__s __shuttle__'__s __landing __site._"

As soon as Batali, Pacitti, Hannah and Jonathan were secured, Rodimus drove off the _Ponyo_ and onto a nearby gravel road.

Fifteen minutes later, Rodimus came to a stop near Miley's _TGB_ shuttle. Batali, Pacitti, Hannah and Jonathan got out and began to look around.

"Commander, I've found the Ranger energy trace," Pacitti said, gesturing to a device on the shuttle's deck.

"Signatures don't match," Hannah said, gesturing to her scanner. "Besides, that's Miley's Battle Bonder…or what's left of it."

Batali tapped the Starfleet delta pin on his chest. "Batali to _Ponyo_." "Ponyo_. __Seville, __here,_" Star said. "Captain, we're at the _TGB_'s landing site, but there's no sign of Miley Stewart," Batali said.

"_And __what __of __the __Ranger __energy __trace?_" Star said. "It's Miley's Battle Bonder…or more accurately, _the__remains__of_ Miley's Battle Bonder," Hannah said.

"Captain Seville, I am picking up a stronger Ranger energy trace—most likely the Goukaiger trace we came here to find—at a location seven miles from here," Pacitti said, checking her scanner. "Request further instructions."

"_I __will __recall __the _TGB _shuttle_," Star said. "_In __the __mean time, __continue __with __your __present __mission._" "Aye, sir. Batali, out," he said before he tapped the pin again.

Moments later, the _TGB_shuttle took off on remote, bound for the _Ponyo_, while Batali, Pacitti, Hannah and Jonathan got back on Rodimus and rode away.

"I'm worried about Miley," Hannah said. "I'm sure she's all right," Jonathan said. "After all, she is the most experienced Ranger amongst us."

"That may be true, but what about what may have caused her Battle Bonder to go all _zukatto_("to pieces") like that?" Hannah said.

"I understand that you are concerned for the health and safety of your missing colleague, Ms. McGee," Batali said. "I too know how that feels. But, I am also sure that Ms. Stewart would not want you to spend your time worrying about her."

"Indeed, Commander," Pacitti said. "After all, it is a proven scientific and medical fact that when friends and/or lovers are parted for any significant period of time, focusing on anything that cannot be controlled—such as the condition of a faraway individual—can lead to a negative impact on job performance, or even a person's health."

"Thanks for the advice, Lieutenant Pacitti," Hannah said. "You're welcome, Hannah," Pacitti said. "And please, call me Mia."

"All right, Mia," Hannah said. "_I __hate __to __interrupt __this __conversation, __but __the __Goukaiger __energy __trace __is __heading __right __for __us!_" Rodimus said.

A bright yellow light soared right past Rodimus and the passengers aboard him. "_I __am __receiving __a __message. __It __reads __as __follows:__ '__Decepticons __inbound. __Signed, __GoukaiYellow.__'_"

"Stop, Rodimus! We'll make our stand here!" Jonathan said as he reached for an object hidden in a pocket of his jacket. "Big One!" he said before taking a sniff of the red rose.

Hannah pulled a small object from a hidden compartment on her wristwatch and snapped it into a gun she pulled from a holster at her waist. "Change Soul Set! Let's Go On!"

On the _Ponyo_'s Bridge, the Red Alert sirens began to blare. Star turned to the Tactical station, where Selev stood watch.

"Report, Mr. Selev," Star said. "The Tactical panel is reporting the activation of two Ranger energy devices, Captain," Selev said. "Belonging to whom?" Jon asked.

Selev checked his boards again. "Jonathan Archer and Hannah McGee, Commander," he said. Star stood up from the command chair. "Jon, Padmé, Eli, Zeo, Majel, Carla, with me! Mr. Nielsen, you have the Bridge!" Star said.

Nielsen took the command chair as Star led Jon, Padmé, Eli, Zeo and Carla off the Bridge.

Jonathan/BigOne and Hannah/GoOnGold were holding their own against the Decepticon hordes, aided by Rodimus.

Batali and Pacitti, however, quickly realized that their weapons did not make any impact on the Decepticons' metal bodies and wisely sought cover.

Suddenly, an enormous explosion blossomed on the chest of the nearest Decepticon. Batali and Pacitti looked over and saw six huge robots approach. They were followed by a gigantic being dressed in differing shades or green.

Hannah/GoOnGold saw the giant and smiled under her helmet. "Is that you, Zeo?" she said.

Zeo/KamenRiderJ nodded. "_I __wanted __to __take __J __for __a __spin, __and __now __seemed __to __be __the __right __time_," he said.

The yellow flash from earlier reappeared. It then resolved into a being clad in yellow, white and silver. The being appeared to be female.

"GoukaiYellow, I presume," Star/RedRacer said. GoukaiYellow nodded then pulled a figure from a compartment on the belt around her waist.

She then folded the figure in half, snapped it into a cell phone-like object and turned the figure as if it were a key. "_Zyuranger!_" a voice called out.

Suddenly, a red flash of light deposited a different suit onto GoukaiYellow's body.

"We're too late, Master Galvatron!" one of the Decepticons said. "We must withdraw and look for another Goukai trace!"

"Agreed, Starscream!" Galvatron said. The Decepticons transformed into their vehicle forms and retreated.

The members of TCTNG powered down. Star looked on with shock and surprise as GoukaiYellow resolved into an old friend. "Miley?" Star said. "Are you all right? We got concerned when we saw that your Battle Bonder was trashed."

"Evidentially, when I found this…" Miley said, holding up the "cell phone." "…the new energy overwhelmed the Battle Bonder."

"Let's head back to the _Ponyo_," Star said. "We need to find the next Goukai trace before the Decepticons do!"

Everyone got back on Rodimus and sped back to the _Ponyo_.

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 6: "Three Stars in the Night"

Chapter 5

Back on the Bridge of the _Ponyo_, Nielsen stood from the command chair as the true senior officers of the _Ponyo_ retook their stations.

"Did you find the Goukaiger trace, Captain?" Nielsen asked. "Yeah, we did, Irina," Star said. "However, we are now on the clock."

"What do you mean by that, Captain?" Nielsen said. "She means that if the Decepticons get a hold of just one of the remaining four Goukaiphones, then bad things can and will happen," a voice said from an open lift car.

The Starfleet crew and the other members of TCTNG turned and saw Miley, clad not in her previous Miss America colors, but now clad in a white undershirt and yellow and silver jacket.

"Mr. Nielsen, I am transferring the coordinates of the second Goukaiger energy trace to your panel. Set course at maximum speed," Miley said, pressing a few buttons on her Goukaiphone.

"Course received," Nielsen said. "If I may engage, Captain?" "At your leisure, Mr. Nielsen," Star said.

The Crowley County line receded as the _Ponyo_ took off. "Carter, come to the Bridge," Star said. "_On __my __way, __Star,_" Carter said.

As soon as he closed the channel with Star, Carter nervously fingered a pink case in his pocket. He had decided to ask Miley "the big question." He took a deep breath then left his quarters.

On the Bridge, Nielsen sat in the command chair as Carter stepped on the Bridge. "Captain Seville and Ms. Stewart are in the Ready Room and waiting for you, Mr. Evans," she said.

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Carter said before he walked into the Ready Room. Inside, Miley and Star were discussing the new abilities Miley's new powers afforded her.

"Hey, Carter," Miley said. "Miley!" Carter said as he ran to hug Miley. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to my new toy," Miley said, holding up her Goukaiphone. Star stood from behind the desk.

"I'll leave you two alone," Star said. "I have a feeling that you two have a lot to talk about."

Star exited the Ready Room, leaving Carter and Miley alone. "Miley, you said you had some things you needed to take care of before you revealed yourself as Hannah Montana," Carter said. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did," Miley said. "Well, that's where you are wrong," Carter said. "There's one last thing you need to take care of."

Carter took a deep breath, then reached into his pocket and withdrew the pink case. He opened the case, falling to one knee as he did so.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I have loved you from the moment we met," Carter said. "With you in my life, these last few weeks have been the most fulfilling of my life. Will you marry me?"

The makeup around Miley's eyes began to appear smudged as she began to cry. "Sweet nibblets," she whispered.

Miley stood up and walked to the Ready Room viewport and watched as Earth receded and the _Ponyo_ accelerated into hyperspace.

As she watched the rainbow star-streaks fly past the _Ponyo_, Miley thought she could hear the voice of her late father, Robbie Ray, telling her to follow her heart.

Miley turned away from the viewports and smiled through her tears. "Carter, put that ring on my finger, _right __now_!" she said.

Carter rose to his feet, took the ring out of its case then moved over to where Miley stood. With tears now falling from his eyes, Carter put the ring on Miley's finger. They then kissed to seal their engagement.

Then, they stepped out onto the Bridge to cheers from the crew—except for T'Vara, who silently stood and nodded at Carter and Miley.

Then, Star turned to Nielsen. "Irina, remember when I said that you had already met Hannah Montana?" she asked.

"Yes," Nielsen said. Star gestured to Miley, who was being congratulated by Hannah, Jonathan and Majel. "_That_ is Hannah Montana," Star said.

Before Nielsen could respond to this, a beeping sound from her panel caught her attention. "Captain, we are approaching the coordinates of the second Goukaiger energy trace," she said.

"Slow to impulse power," Star said. "Take us in."

The rainbow star-streaks reverted to stars as the _Ponyo_ slowed to sub-light speed.

"Captain, I am picking up the signal from a United Federation of Planets ident beacon," T'Vara said. "The source of the signal is coming from the exact coordinates of the second Goukaiger energy trace."

"The source of both signals has entered visual range," Selev said. "On screen," Star said.

A strange vessel appeared on the _Ponyo_'s view-screen. "It is an U.F.P. starship, _Excelsior-_class refit," T'Vara said. "Accessing U.F.P. registry. Fascinating…"

"What's wrong, T'Vara?" Batali said. "This is not logical," T'Vara said. "The ident beacon says that that vessel is the _U.S.S. __Enterprise __NCC-1701-B_."

_The legend continues in_

Star Trek: Omega Force

_Episode 3: "Beyond the Edge of Forever"_

_And __in __the __next __episode __of _Team Chipmunk:The Next Generation_,__ "__Back __to __the __Beginning!__"_


End file.
